According to known techniques, the optical density and corrosive properties of smoke are measured separately. For example, these measurements may be taken in the exhaust products of a fire directly, or by collecting the exhaust products in a vessel for subsequent evaluation. The optical density of the smoke typically relates to the visibility of the smoke. The corrosiveness of the smoke typically relates to its ability to impart smoke damage. However, neither of these measurements relate to certain aspects of the damage expected from the smoke in smoke sensitive occupancies (e.g., residential or commercial buildings). For example, these measurements do not indicate the level of smoke damage caused due to malodor and/or staining. These measurements also fail to indicate the level of damage (e.g., malfunction) imparted to electrical and/or electronic appliances or other items due to the smoke.